Sinfonía inconclusa
by Anadette
Summary: Después de cinco años en el extranjero, Len Tsukimori regresa a casa para cerrar definitivamente el pasado que dejó abierto. Pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles y aunque todos han cambiado, hay sentimientos que siguen siendo los mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Preludio:**

Aquella tarde de otoño prometía ser bastante helada, pensó Kahoko mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas que había utilizado en clases en su bolso. Estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero se sentía muy satisfecha con el trabajo que estaba realizando tanto en la universidad como siendo la ayudante de Ousaki. Para ella, poder transmitir a otras personas la emoción y el amor que la música le producía era un estimulo suficiente para seguirse esforzando.

Se le había hecho un poco tarde después de una practica de última hora con algunos alumnos. Debería haberle pedido a Ryotaro que pasara a recogerla, pero él tenía bastantes cosas que hacer aquel día y ella había confiado en terminar pronto, sin embargo…

Apuró el paso tras salir de la escuela mientras se arrebujaba un poco más en su abrigo. Sí, aquel otoño estaba siendo especialmente frío, lo que le hacía pensar que tendrían un invierno aun mucho peor. Solo esperaba que aquello no le impidiera poder seguir pasando unas cuantas horas en el parque algunos días por semana. Aquellos momentos de soledad, eran su escape y una forma de conectar con la música que era incapaz de explicar con palabras.

Notó el peso del estuche del violín que llevaba en la mano y consultó nuevamente la hora. Eran mas de las seis de la tarde, debería estar ya de camino a casa o Nami podría preocuparse si tardaba demasiado, pero la necesidad que crecía en su pecho se impuso a su sentido común, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, había cambiado el rumbo de sus pasos.

No había mucha gente en el parque en ese momento, lo que la pareció perfecto. Solo quería tocar un poco antes de volver a su hogar y relajarse después de ese largo día. Solo necesitaba un instante de tranquilidad para dejar que la inquietud que la afectaba desde hacía unas horas disminuyera. Para que remitiera un poco la pena.

¿Hacía ya cuánto tiempo que él se había marchado?

Era una pregunta tonta, se regañó, porque ella lo sabía con claridad. En diciembre harían cinco años. Cinco largos años que en ocasiones habían parecido arrastrarse frente a ella y otras tantas pasar tan rápido que no se había percatado del paso del tiempo.

¿Habrían sufrido muchos cambios desde sus días de escuela?

Era lógico pensar que había sido así, sobre todo cuando contemplaba el futuro que se había abierto frente a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, el roce constante y la rutina, hacían que aquellas pequeñas diferencias pasaran desapercibidas a ojos de todos a menos que las analizaran a conciencia o se recrearan en el pasado. Cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo.

Solo aquellos que se hubieran marchado podrían apreciar aquellos cambios en su verdadera amplitud. Seguramente él sí los notaria aunque no le importaran.

¡Dios, no quería pensar más en aquello!

Durante su última clase de la mañana en la universidad, había oído los comentarios de algunos chicos sobre los últimos conciertos que él había dado en el extranjero. No deberían haberla afectado, oír hablar de él era lo habitual, pero sin embargo no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza ni siquiera cuando fue a dar las clases a los alumnos de la escuela. No le había servido de nada hablar y reír con los chicos porque aun estaba un poco intranquila y si Nami la veía así, tendría que contarle que le ocurría.

Si Ryotaro la veía así, sabría con exactitud a que se debía su desasosiego y no quería hacerlo pasar por aquello. No más.

Buscó un sitio tranquilo para su práctica y extrajo con cuidado el violín y el arco para comenzar. Aquellas escapadas al parque eran habituales, pero la de aquel día tenía mas un significado melancólico que una motivación de alegre ansiedad. Necesitaba liberar las emociones que comenzaban a desbordar su corazón antes de que no pudiera contenerlas por más tiempo.

Necesitaba serenarse nuevamente antes de poder estar con las personas que la querían.

Amaba la música. Amaba tocar el violín. Y sobre todo, amaba tener la posibilidad de que otros disfrutaran de aquello. No se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida después de haber participado años atrás en aquel concurso. Aquel había sido el primer paso de muchos que aun le quedaban por dar. Uno tras otro. Siempre adelante.

No se arrepentía de nada. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado haber tenido el valor suficiente cinco años atrás para haber dicho lo que realmente sentía. Le hubiera gustado perder expresar sus sentimientos a través de palabras. Pero había sido cobarde.

Y el pasado no podía cambiarse, ¿verdad? Solo les quedaba el presente… El futuro…

Acomodó el violín y acercó el arco. La primera nota fue el grito que abrió su alma. No había pensado tocar aquello, pero una nota siguió a la otra y entes de comprender que hacía, sus sentimientos se desbordaron a través de la melodía.

So corazón estaba en ella. Sí. Estaba exponiendo el dolor que aun albergaba su alma para intentar sanarla.

Una nota tras otra.

Era su plegaria.

Una lágrima tras otra.

Era una suplica.

* * *

A pesar de estar cansado por el viaje de regreso a Japón y el desfase horario, Len había sido incapaz de quedarse por más tiempo del imprescindible en casa de sus padres, por lo cual había decidido salir a caminar un poco para estirar las piernas y relajarse.

Estaba aterrado.

Su estancia de casi siete meses en Italia había sido fructífera para su desarrollo artístico, sin embargo el último mes no había podido concentrarse en casi nada. Se sentía cansado, molesto y triste. Era incapaz de dejarse motivar por aquello que había sido su vida entera y temía dejarse vencer por aquella apatía que lo consumía. Y por ese motivo había aceptado el consejo de su madre.

Tenía que regresar a Japón y aclarar todo aquello que había dejado inconcluso cuando se había marchado años atrás.

Suspiró con resignación y se estremeció un poco al notar la ligera briza que comenzaba a levantarse. En breve comenzaría a anochecer y tendría que intentar dormir un poco. El día siguiente no sería fácil, por lo que necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas y contención. Tenía que estar lúcido.

¿Cómo se tomaría ella su regreso?

Podría haberla avisado, lo sabía, sin embargo nada más ser consciente de que emprendería aquel viaje, no había sido capaz de llamarla y decírselo. No habían tenido contacto el uno con el otro en más de dos años y estaba seguro de que si ella no se mostraba entusiasmada con su visita, no hubiera sido capaz de regresar.

Cinco años. ¿Cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan deprisa?

No. No todo había sido así, se recordó. Durante el primer año, los meses habían parecido arrastrarse uno tras otro y en más de una ocasión había deseado con desesperación regresar a casa, pero ella confiaba en él y se había seguido esforzando al máximo para no defraudarla. El segundo y el tercer año habían sido más fáciles. Tenía una motivación, su trabajo estaba dando frutos y sabía que su tiempo de espera estaba llegando a su fin, pero cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, simplemente comprendió que ya no había motivos para volver y los dos años siguientes fueron su manera de comenzar nuevamente. O de intentarlo.

Hasta que su madre le aconsejó que debía volver.

¿Cómo estarían todos ellos?

Había visto a Yunoki el año anterior durante una presentación en Europa y le había contado algunas cosas sobre como les iban las cosas los demás, pero él mismo se había obligado a no demostrar un interés personal mayor del que correspondía por saber más sobre ella, dejando que las noticias recibidas solo fueran un hecho casual como lo eran todas las demás.

Una extraña punzada de tristeza y añoranza lo atravesó cuando tomó conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba. Había practicado alguna que otra vez en aquel parque y a ella la había visto ensayar allí incontables veces. Incluso, si cerraba los ojos podía verla allí de pie, con su enorme alegría y su sonrisa fácil.

Si cerraba los ojos, incluso podía oírla.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al comprender que aquella música que oía no era otro producto de su cansado cerebro sino que realmente alguien estaba tocando un violín.

Aquella melodía…

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y a pesar de saber que era el peor momento que podría haber escogido para aquello, los pasos de Len se dirigieron hacia la fuente de aquel sonido. El corazón le latía desesperado en el pecho y notaba como la sangre le atronaba en los oídos, sin embargo cuando llegó hacia su destino, sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas y tuvo que controlarse para no llamarla.

Era ella. ¡Tenía que serlo! El cabello rojizo, la estatura y la postura de la joven le decían que no se equivocaba. Y su forma de tocar el violín… Era ella, estaba seguro.

Su interpretación era perfecta. No había fallos. En aquellos cinco años había mejorado innegablemente, pero la técnica era lo de menos, porque era aquel desborde de sentimientos lo que lo tenía conmocionado. Parecía que todo lo que ella sentía pudiera ser expresado a través de aquel instrumento.

Ave María.

El dolor que lo embargó fue tan repentino como intenso. Y en el momento en que ella interpretó la última nota, sintió como todas aquella emociones que había acumulado dentro de él durante esos cinco largos años, amenazaran con salir de golpe de sus labios.

Debió emitir algún sonido sin ser consciente de ello, ya que ella se volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad.

Len percibió el preciso instante en que ella lo reconoció, porque sus ojos dorados se abrieron con incredulidad antes de que un sinfín de emociones cruzara por ellos. Desde el autentico pánico hasta la felicidad, el dolor y la incertidumbre.

—Hino —murmuró él y fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios, ya que notaba un nudo de emoción contenida en la garganta y no sabía que debía hacer en aquel momento.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si también estuviera buscando algo adecuado que decir. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Se volvió de lado para dejar con manos temblorosas el violín en el estuche y nuevamente lo miró con absoluta incredulidad.

—Tsukimori… ¿de verdad eres tú?

Simplemente fue capaz de asentir. Había tantas cosas que tenía que contarle. Tantas y tantas cosas que habían quedado inconclusas entre ellos… Y sin embargo, allí estaban, sin saber que hacer ni como afrontarlo.

—Dios mío —dijo Kahoko mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y él notó como se le llenaban los dorados ojos de lágrimas—. Dios mío, de verdad has regresado.

Iba a justificar su visita. Iba a decirle que tenían que hablar con tranquilidad pero que aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Pero cuando la vio acercarse, sintió que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y oyó los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios y la hacían estremecer, fue incapaz de volver a pensar con claridad.

Aquello no se le daba nada bien, pensó mientras la abrazaba con torpeza y dejaba que siguiera llorando hasta que se tranquilizara. Había deseado un reencuentro en sus términos. De una forma en que pudiera mantener sus emociones bajo control y fuera fácil para ambos, pero Kahoko Hino nunca le había permitido jugar con sus reglas.

Ella perturbaba su mundo. Y él se lo permitía.

Así que en aquella tarde, mientras las sombras del crepúsculo se hacían cada vez mas intensas, la única mujer a la que había amado lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos por su regreso, y él lloraba por dentro al comprender el error que había cometido al dejarla.

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Kiniro no corda y ha salido más o menos por una idea que llevaba días dando vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que me decidí a escribirla._

_He tomado como base casi todo lo ocurrido en el manga, con la diferencia de haber cambiado el final, haciendo que Len no hubiera regresado y lo que podría haber ocurrido de allí a cinco años más._

_Agradezco a todos los que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer y espero les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana los capítulos y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o crítica son bien recibidos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tristesse:**

Kahoko no podía recordar bien cuanto tiempo había estado llorando en brazos de Tsukimori, de lo único que era consiente en ese momento era del hecho que se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por ello. Pero no lo había podido evitar.

El impacto de volver a verlo tras casi cinco años de ausencia había sido demasiado para sus ya exacerbadas emociones. Durante buena parte del día su recuerdo la había rondado, quizás como una premonición de lo que estaba por venir, y en ese momento, al verlo caminar tranquilamente a su lado, el pasado y el presente parecían fundirse en uno solo. Confundiéndose de tal modo que la realidad parecía apenas un recuerdo lejano.

Él había cambiado poco, pensó Kahoko mientras lo observaba disimuladamente. Seguía llevando el cabello azulino quizás un poco demasiado largo, pero le quedaba bien. Estaba un poco más alto y sus facciones se habían hecho un poco mas marcadas, más adultas, pero en general seguía siendo el mismo Len Tsukimori que ella había conocido años atrás. Serio y distante. Un violinista brillante pero que parecía guardar muchos secretos tras aquellos ojos color miel.

El mismo que se marchó prometiéndole volver al cabo de dos años… y no lo había hecho.

—Dios, esta situación es muy extraña —le dijo Kahoko y casi se compadeció de él al ver la turbación que parecía afectarlo también—. No creas que no me alegro de verte, pero todo ha sido tan…

—Repentino —terminó Len por ella—. Lo sé. Para mi también lo ha sido. No estaba en mis planes regresar a Japón tan pronto y tampoco encontrarme hoy contigo.

A Kahoko aquello le dolió un poco. Era tonto, pero durante un momento al verlo allí en el parque, había tenido la absurda idea de que él había ido especialmente para encontrarla. Saber que verla no era una de las prioridades en su regreso, la hacía sentir un tanto triste.

—Te iba a llamar mañana, Hino.

Ella lo miró sorprendida pero logró esbozar lo que esperaba pareciera una sonrisa auténtica. Por la mirada compasiva que le dedicó Len, no tenía que haberlo conseguido.

—¿Cuándo has regresado?

—Hoy. Apenas llevaba unas horas en el país cuando nos hemos encontrado. Tenía que verte, pero hubiera preferido darte un tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Lo siento mucho.

—Quizas ha sido mejor de este modo.

Las sombras de la noche y la luz artificial de las farolas le daban un aspecto aun más pálido a la piel de Tsukimori. Parecía terriblemente cansado y seguramente las emociones de aquella tarde no lo estaban ayudando. A lo mejor ese reencuentro había sido la mejor manera de romper el hielo, pero estaba claro que necesitarían un poco más de tiempo para tener un verdadera conversación sin todos esos incómodos silencios que parecían rodearlos.

—Estaba pensando en ti… Cuando vine hasta el parque estaba pensando en ti, Hino.

Kahoko levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de él clavados en ella. Parecía algo azorado por la confesión, tratándose de Len, seguramente le había costado muchísimo, pero a su vez, no parecía arrepentido de haberla hecho.

Él había estado pensado en ella y ella no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza a él en todo el día. Que irónico podía ser el destino.

—Bueno, yo… Sé que te has convertido en un violinista de renombre. Las noticas sobre tu talento no dejan de llegar y los chicos siempre se siente especialmente contentos cuando saben algo de ti —le dijo ella con una falsa alegría, intentando animarse un poco—. Les encantará saber que has regresado.

—Pero tú no te alegras especialmente con mi regreso, ¿verdad?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué aún le parecía una mentira el estar a su lado nuevamente? ¿Qué tenía muchísimo miedo? El hecho de que hubiera regresado era… maravilloso. Poder volver a verlo después de tantos años la llenaba de un júbilo que no sabía podía experimentar, pero a la vez era como un dolor sordo. El mundo de Len Tsukimori estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Por más que corriera para intentar alcanzarlo, sabía que nunca lo lograría y eso la descorazonaba. Hacía casi dos años finalmente lo había comprendido, y su vida giraba ahora en torno a esas decisiones.

—Claro que me alegro, Tsukimori. Es bueno volver a verte, pero ha sido demasiado sorpresivo. Durante cinco años no has tenido ni un momento para venir a hacernos una visita, y de la noche a la mañana apareces y esperas que…

—No, Hino. Por favor, ahora no.

Ella contempló la mano que estaba sujetando la suya y notó como nuevamente el dolor amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Aquellos mismos dedos la habían enseñado y corregido en innumerables ocasiones. Aquellos mismos dedos habían producido música maravillosa que la había cautivado sin remedio y la había instado a seguir un camino similar al suyo. Porque Len Tsukimori había sido su ejemplo, su rival, su maestro y su amigo. El hombre a quien siempre había querido alcanzar.

Y el que más daño le había hecho en su vida.

Casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la pequeña casa que compartía con Nami. Él pareció comprender su reticencia a invitarlo a entrar y simplemente soltó su mano para permitirle que pudiera marcharse.

Durante unos cuantos minutos se quedaron mirando así, frente a frente sin saber como afrontar aquella despedida. A Kahoko le hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía como hacerlo ni por qué lo deseaba. Estaba tan asustada.

—Hino… ¿podríamos quedar mañana? Si tienes planes o prefieres que sea otro día lo comprenderé, solamente deseo…

—Mañana está bien —lo cortó ella un poco nerviosa al notar como alguien descorría disimuladamente la cortina del salón—. ¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos en el parque a medio día?

—Sí.

Nuevamente aquel incomodo silencio de apoderó de ellos que se miraban avergonzados sin decidirse ninguno a dar el primer paso. Sin embargo fue Len quien asintió levemente y se movió con algo de nerviosismo dispuesto a marcharse al fin.

—Me he alegrado mucho de volver a verte, Hino. Ha sido la mejor bienvenida que he podido tener —le dijo él antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a descender por la calle por donde habían venido con anterioridad.

Kahoko notó como un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas y sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, lo llamó para que se detuviera y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

—Quiero que sepas que me alegra el que hayas vuelto. Mucho. Pero también me haces daño, Tsukimori. Me prometiste que ibas a regresar y rompiste esa promesa. No se si voy a poder perdonarte, ¿lo comprendes?

Durante una fracción de segundos, Kahoko pudo apreciar el gran dolor que parecía embargar a Len, sin embargo él simplemente se conformó con asentir y retomó su apresurada marcha.

Se quedó allí parada uno momento más mientras lo veía desaparecer poco a poco, del mismo modo que años atrás había desaparecido de su vida.

¿Cuánto dolo podía soportar un corazón? Porque el suyo ya había sufrido demasiado, no creía poder soportar nada más.

* * *

Camino a casa de sus padres, Len luchaba por calmarse un poco mientras intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrido realmente, porque aquel inesperado encuentro con Kahoko lo había alterado de una manera impensable.

Cinco años atrás, y a pesar de que toda su vida se había centrado casi por completo en la música y el violín, con ella había vislumbrado algo que podía ir más allá de todo eso. Al conocer a Kahoko, por primera vez había experimentado lo que era necesitar y querer a alguien de aquella manera profunda y dolorosa. Era un sentimiento extraño que en un comienzo lo aterró hasta hacerse imprescindible en su vida, porque él la quería y deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Se había enamorado.

Sin embargo, lo de sus estudios en el extranjero era algo inevitable. Por mucho que hubiera deseado quedarse al lado de Kahoko, no podía decepcionar a sus padres. El ir a Europa había sido decidido desde que era prácticamente un niño que demostraba un gran talento con el violín, por eso jamás lo había cuestionado. Hasta que llegado el momento no quiso irse. El momento de su marcha había sido tan inoportuno… Porque una parte de él quería quedarse con ella y sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Y ahora, después de haberla visto nuevamente, podía recordar con claridad lo que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca. Lo mucho que la había necesitado y esperado que comprendiera unos sentimientos que él había sido incapaz de confesarle con palabras. Sí, ahora que había vuelto a verla comprendía por fin que durante esos últimos dos años simplemente se estaba engañando al decirse una y otra vez que ella formaba parte de su pasado. Que sus sentimientos ya no eran tan fuertes. Porque solo habían hecho falta unos pocos minutos a su lado para darse cuenta que la quería aun más que antes.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Inicialmente, para aquel viaje solo tenía previsto unos cuantos días, una semana como mucho. Sin embargo su madre había insistido en que se tomara un descanso de tres meses antes de regresar, porque según ella, necesitaba aquel tiempo para encontrar nuevamente su razón para seguir tocando.

Que irónico, pensó. Nunca le había contado a ella que esa razón ya existía y que el problema consistía en que la había perdido al dejarla escapar. Aun así, en ocasiones estaba convencido de que su madre sabía mucho más de su relación con Kahoko de lo que él le había contado.

Podía quedarse en Japón esos tres meses… No era mucho tiempo, lo reconocía, pero quizás encontrara alguna manera de arreglar las cosas con ella. Algunas de sus esperanzas habían muerto hacía bastante tiempo, pero aun podían ser amigos. Quizas, si la conversación del día siguiente marchaba bien y Kahoko aceptaba volver a verlo, podría quedarse allí un poco más de tiempo…

Y también sería agradable volver a encontrarse con los demás, como le había sugerido. Seguramente habría cambiado bastante y las noticias de Yunoki solo habían servido para avivar su curiosidad. Sí, aquella era una buena idea. Después de su reunión del día siguiente con Kahoko, intentaría ponerse en contacto con todos los chicos que habían participado en el concurso. Quizás, puede que incluso les gustara la idea de volver a verlo.

Aunque seguramente no a todos ellos, porque a Tsuchiura su regreso le pareciera más un incordio que una buena noticia. Ojalá se equivocara porque no deseaba discutir con él sobre aquello.

Una vez en casa, Len subido directamente a su habitación dispuesto a dormir un poco. Pero por mucho que lo intentó y a pesar de lo profundamente agotado que se sentía, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Por ese motivo, y casi una hora después de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse e intentar relajarse un poco.

Buscó su violín entre el equipaje aun sin deshacer y se dirigió hacia la ventana abriéndola un poco para dejar entrar el fresco frío del otoño que notó lacerándole levemente la piel expuesta.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Buscó en sus recuerdos de aquellos años. En los que todo parecía mucho más fácil. En lo que había sentido aquella tarde al verla en el parque: alegría y dolor. Euforia y una profunda tristeza.

Que fácil había sido llegar a quererla, pensó Len. Lo difícil radicaba en que sacársela del corazón parecía una tarea imposible.

Tocó y tocó durante horas, dejando que de aquella manera se exorcizaran los temores que aun guardaba dentro de sí. Cuando el cansancio finalmente lo venció, cayó en un sueño tranquilo.

Al fin estaba nuevamente en casa.

* * *

El escapar del interrogatorio de Nami había sido toda una proeza para Kahoko. Su amiga sabía que le ocurría algo malo y la había visto platicar con alguien fuera de casa, pero no se había percatado de que era Tsukimori el visitante y ella tampoco había tenido el valor de decírselo porque eso solo acarrearía una ronda interminable de preguntas para muchas de las cuales todavía no tenía respuesta.

A pesar de que aun era temprano, pensó en meterse directamente en la cama y así poderse fingir dormida si su amiga decidía volver nuevamente al ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, oyó el timbre de la puerta y luego voces que parecían mantener una conversación. La de la chica correspondía a la de Nami y la de hombre…

¡Dios, había olvidado que Ryotaro iría a verla esa noche a casa!

Nada más tuvo tiempo de sentarse en la cama cuando llamarón suavemente a su puerta y luego la abrieron apenas unos centímetros para mirar dentro. Con solo ver la expresión angustiada en el semblante de Ryotaro, ella fue consiente de que Nami seguramente había agravado a propósito su supuesta enfermedad para hacerle pagar por no contarle la verdad.

Su amiga era cruel.

—Vaya, de verdad parece que has cogido la gripe —le dijo Ryotaro desde la puerta. Cuando ella le indicó con un gesto que se acercara, él obedeció y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. ¿Quieres que llame al medico? No tienes buena cara, Kaho.

"Eso es porque Len Tsukimori ha regresado y no sé que sentir respecto a eso".

¡No, no, no! No le podía decir algo así a Ryotaro, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos luego de que Len se marchara y él fuera testigo de todo su sufrimiento, pero aun así… De todos modos iba a enterarse.

—Tranquilo, no estoy enferma. Solo se lo dije a Nami para que me dejara en paz durante un momento.

Ryotaro tomó su mano y Kahoko notó inéditamente como aquello la reconfortaba. Siempre había sido así, pensó con cierta tristeza. Él siembre tenía la capacidad de calmar hasta sus emociones más turbulentas, como en ese momento.

—Bueno, tratándose de Nami no te culpo. Yo también he sentido muchas veces la tentación de deshacerme de ella. Permanentemente.

No puedo evitar reírse de aquello. Las discusiones entre ambos eran algo tan habitual que Kahoko ya había dado por perdidas las esperanzas de que fueran buenos amigos. Aun así, él y Nami tenían en común el hecho de que la querían y se preocupaban realmente por ella.

Pero a pesar del intento de aliviar la tensión que los embargaba, la preocupación que veía en sus ojos la instó a contarle la verdad. Que difícil era.

—¿Sabes? Hoy ha ocurrido algo, Ryotaro. He ido al parque un momento para tocar, lo necesitaba tanto, pero entonces…

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y la comprensión de lo ocurrido se reflejó de inmediato en la de él. Había sido rápido, pensó Kahoko, pero ¿acaso no esperaba que fuera así?

—¿Cuando ha regresado?

—Hoy. Solo llevaba unas horas en el país cuando nos encontramos. Fue una coincidencia —se apresuró a añadir al ver lo molesto que parecía Ryotaro por ese cometario.

—¿A sí? No lo creo —le respondió con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué quiere esta vez?

—Que hablemos —Kahoko notaba un nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a continuar—. Le he dicho que podemos quedar mañana.

Él se puso de pie y se paso con frustración las manos por el cabello. Luego volvió a mirarla con verdadero pesar.

—¿Por qué te sigues haciendo daño a ti misma, Kahoko? No vayas, por favor. Solo conseguirás sufrir más.

—Es que ya estoy sufriendo. Pero necesito ponerle fin a esto de forma permanente y creo que la única manera es aclarando las cosas con él.

—Con Tsukimori las cosas jamás se aclaran, pero puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca. Solo te pido que recuerdes esto: yo te quiero.

Y ella lo sabía. Por ese motivo, tenía que cerrar aquel capitulo de su vida antes de poder comenzar a vivir realmente con Ryotaro.

Tenía que ser valiente.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está subido el segundo capítulo y a quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias y espero le haya gustado._

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamos, son bien recibidos._

_Para **ShadowDancer:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos aquí y en mi otro fanfic. Me honra que mi historia te haya gustado tanto como para arriesgarte con esta a pesar de no conocer el manga. De todos modos te animo a que lo leas, ya que es una historia muy bonita._


	3. Chapter 3

**Canon:**

—Vaya, estás muy guapa hoy. Parece que te sientes mucho mejor.

Kahoko miró sorprendida a Nami que acababa de entrar en la cocina desperezándose para prepararse un té. Aun llevaba su rubia y rizada cabellera sin peinar y el agotamiento se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, pero por lo demás, era la misma chica alegre y dinámica de siempre. La incansable estudiante de periodismo con la que compartía casa y era su amiga incondicional. Todo aquello hiso que ella se sintiera aun peor por no haberle dicho el día anterior toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Tsukimori.

—Tengo que salir a medio día, así que me he levantado temprano para practicar un poco —le dijo Kahoko mientras terminaba de guardar las partituras que había estado ensayando—. Pareces cansada, Nami. ¿Has dormido poco?

—Algo así. Tengo que terminar algunos reportajes para la universidad y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que comenzó a amanecer. Además, estaba preocupada por ti a pesar de que Tsuchiura me dijo que no era nada grave —Nami se dejó caer en su silla y dio un sorbo a su té—. ¿Vas a salir con él? Eso estaría bien, sobre todo porque ayer aun parecía bastante preocupado cuando se fue.

—Eh… no —le dijo Kahoko mientras la daba deliberadamente la espalda fingiendo entretenerse con los arreglos de su violín—. He quedado al medio día en el parque con Len Tsukimori.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kahoko se sobresaltó al oír el ruido que provocó la tasa de Nami al estrellarse contra el suelo y se giró para ver la incredulidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga. Se apresuró a buscar un paño con el que secar aquel estropicio pero Nami se lo arrebató y la obligó a mirarla.

—Repite otra vez lo que acabas de decir porque no me lo creo. No importa, déjalo —la detuvo su amiga al ver que estaba dispuesta a obedecerle—. ¿Has quedado con Len

Tsukimori? ¿El mismo Len Tsukimori que se largó hace cinco años y te rompió el corazón? Es que debes estar muy loca si has accedido a quedar con él. ¿Y cuando ha regresado, Kaho?

—Sí, es el mismo Tsukimori que conocimos en la escuela. Y no, no estoy loca, pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar, por eso voy a reunirme con él. Además, solo ha llegado ayer y nos encontramos por casualidad. Además no me rompió el corazón.

El resoplido de enfado de Nami fue bastante poco delicado y comenzó a recoger con furia los pedazos que se habían esparcido de la tasa. Kahoko quería muchísimo a su amiga, pero sabía que ella sería incapaz de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No me extraña que Tsuchiura pareciera ayer tan deprimido. Porque supongo que a él si se lo contaste, ¿verdad? —Nami se sentó en sus talones y la miró implorante—. No vayas, Kaho. Ese imbécil solo te confundirá y te hará sufrir otra vez. Y las cosas te han ido tan bien últimamente… No lo estropees, por favor.

—Nami, no te imaginas cuando aprecio tu preocupación pero esto es algo que debo hacer. Además, solo es hablar con Tsukimori, arreglar las cosas y nuevamente cada uno por su lado. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Kahoko le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga para aliviar la tensión reinante e intentó cambiar el tema de conversación. Aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que aquel reencuentro con Tsukimori no sería tan fácil como intentaba convencerse de que sería. Las cosas no podían ir peor ni aunque lo intentara.

Cuando ya estaba casi lista para salir de casa, se encontró a Nami sentada en el jardín mientras fotografiaba concentradamente a las personas que pasaban. Quitarle aquella cámara a su amiga sería como extirparle un apéndice, pensó Kahoko con una sonrisa.

—Intenta descansar un poco hoy, Nami. Si quieres, podemos ir a cenar fuera cuando regrese. Sería divertido, ¿no crees?

—Claro, claro —le dijo ella con una sonrisa y le tomó una fotografía—. Insisto en que hoy estás muy guapa. Solo lamento que sea para encontrarte con Tsukimori, pero bueno… de todos modos, que pases una tarde agradable, y dile a ese imbécil que si vuelve a lastimarte me vengaré de él. Adiós, Kahoko.

Emprendió el camino hacia el parque con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de que el nudo de nervios que sentía en el estomago la hacía sentirse un poco mal, pero de todos modos estaba contenta. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella y hacía las cosas que más la llenaban en la vida. Y Tsukimori había regresado. Tarde, pero lo había hecho.

Había llegado al fin el momento de que aclararan las cosas.

* * *

Len se sobresaltó un poco al oír que llamaban al timbre de la puerta. Aparte de Hino, por el momento nadie más estaba al tanto de su regreso, y sus padres y abuelos llevaban una temporada fuera del país, por lo cual se suponía que nadie lo molestaría durante su estancia en la ciudad.

Aún así se, apresuró a bajar ha abrir cuando volvieron a llamar con insistencia, dispuesto a terminar rápidamente aquella interrupción ya que debía ir a reunirse con Hino.

Sin embargo en cuanto vio a Ryotaro Tsuchiura parado fuera de la verja, comprendió que no habría modo de hacer que aquella visita fuera corta ni agradable. Sobre todo porque la expresión de él dejaba más que claro a Len que su regreso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Tsuchiura —le dijo Len mientras abría la verja y lo invitaba a pasar con un gesto—. Ha sido bastante tiempo sin vernos.

—Tsukimori. Te aseguro que hubiese preferido que siguiera siendo así.

Y él lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir que una vez realizado aquel viaje, estaba satisfecho con su decisión. Solamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para intentar arreglar las cosas con Hino antes de que cada uno retomara nuevamente su vida.

Pasaron al salón y Tsuchiura rechazó tomar algo. Len podía comprender que para alguien como él tenía que resultar difícil y violento el llegar a esa situación. Ambos eran parecidos en aquel sentido, pero en otros…

—Supongo que no es necesario decirte por qué he venido a verte, Tsukimori. Solamente puede haber un motivo que nos una y no es precisamente la música —le dijo Tsuchiura con una leven sonrisa y luego de pasó con frustración una mano por sus cabellos verdosos desordenándolos un poco más—. Creo que en este momento podría llegar a pensar que realmente te odio, ¿sabes?

—Mi intención al volver no era esa. Pero lo comprendo.

—Cuando te marchaste, Kahoko lo soportó bien. Le era difícil, pero lo aguantaba a su modo. Sin embargo después… ¿que demonios te ocurrió, Tsukimori? Si querías cortar las cosas con ella hubiera sido mejor que se lo dijeras directamente, pero aquel silencio la destruyó —Ryotaro apretó los puños que estaban sobre sus rodillas y clavó en él sus ojos verdes llenos de rencor—. No estuviste aquí para recoger los pedazos de lo que rompiste. Ya no tienes derecho a volver aquí, Tsukimori.

Y Len lo sabía. No con la dureza que Tsuchiura acababa de mostrarle, pero siempre había sido consiente de lo que sus acciones, aunque fueran involuntarias, habían provocado. No merecía el perdón de Hino, pero lo deseaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño.

—¡Y ese es tu problema, idiota! —Tsuchiura intentó calmarse un poco antes de proseguir. Lo miró fijamente—. Tsukimori, se que las cosas entre ustedes no estaban claras en el momento en que te marchaste y Kahoko no me ha querido contar mucho de lo que pasó los primeros años que estuviste fuera, pero en el momento que debías volver no lo hiciste y las cosas… las complicaste aun más. Puedo comprender que a tu manera la quieras. Dios, lo he sabido desde hace años, pero en estos momentos ella ya no necesita esa clase de cariño inseguro e inestable que a mi modo de ver las cosas es lo único que tú estas dispuesto a dar.

Las palabras de Tsuchiura dolían, pero en parte él reconocía que eran verdad. Tuvo su oportunidad con Hino y la dejó pasar. En algunas ocasiones, creía que había sido porque siempre pensó que existiría un momento más adecuado para decirle lo que sentía. Otras veces sin embargo, sea atrevía a reconocer que todo había sido culpa de su cobardía. El miedo a que ella lo rechazara y la perdiera para siempre.

—Supongo que Hino te ha dicho que nos vamos a reunir hoy y por eso has venido —Len juntó los dedos de ambas manos y se concentró en ellos—. Tsuchiura, tengo que hablar con ella. Por algún motivo, mi regreso a Japón se ha centrado en ello. Tengo que disculparme con Hino. Explicarle mis motivos y si tengo suerte, que pueda perdonarme.

—¿Y después de eso volverás a marcharte?

—Sí.

Aquella afirmación quedó suspendida entre ambos, como algo tangible, real y doloroso. Había cosas que no podían cambiarse y su pronta marcha era una de ellas. Por su propio bien. Por el de Hino.

Como el motivo de aquella visita ya estaba claro, era innecesario alargarla por más tiempo. Así que cuando Tsuchiura se dispuso a marcharse, Len lo acompañó hasta la puerta. No estaba seguro de si volverían a tener ocasión de verse.

—Un violinista de renombre —le dijo Ryotaro sorprendiendo un poco a Len con aquel tema—. Al final, conseguiste lo que más deseabas, Tsukimori, y te admiro por ello, créeme. Sin embargo, ¿eres feliz?

—¿Importa?

Tsuchiura sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza, seguramente porque sabía que era un caso perdido. Le hiso un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se alejaba de allí, pero en último momento pareció pensárselo mejor y se volvió a mirarlo, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿Sabes? Nunca ha vuelto a tocar con nadie de la manera que lo hacía contigo. Ha mejorado muchísimo, es fantástica. Sin embargo aquello que producía el oírlos a los dos juntos, no se ha vuelto a producir. A veces me pregunto, si eso es lo que significa tocar realmente con el corazón. Es una lastima, ¿no crees, Tsukimori?

Len se quedó allí unos minutos observando como se alejaba Ryotaro. Como siempre, sus conversaciones le dejaban aquella sensación extraña.

¿Si era feliz?

Pues no, eso lo tenía más que claro a pesar de todo lo que había conseguido. De hecho, estaba tan triste que ya ni siquiera la música que había sido su vida podía satisfacerlo completamente.

Tocar con el corazón…

¿Qué podía decir sobre aquello? Para él, la música de Hino lo había sido todo. Imperfecta y con errores, era lo que él más había ansiado oír, porque podía ver el alma de ella en cada nota. Y en todas las ocasiones que habían tocado juntos, él había querido desesperadamente hacerle comprender a través de su música todo lo que sentía por ella.

Sí, sin duda aquello era tocar verdaderamente con él corazón. Porque él le había entregado el suyo ha Kahoko desde aquel primer dueto.

* * *

Tsukimori llegaba tarde, pensó Kahoko mientras miraba nuevamente su reloj. Quince minutos no eran mucho tiempo, sin embargo él era bastante puntual.

¿Habría cambiado de opinión con respecto a su encuentro? Podía haberla llamado a casa ya que no tenía el número de su móvil y si Nami había salido…

—Lo siento mucho, Hino. No he podido llegar antes.

Kahoko le dedicó una sonrisa al ver la evidente preocupación que se reflejaba en los ojos miel de Len. Aquello le recordaba inevitablemente otra ocasión en que su tardanza al llegar a una de sus clases, le había parecido a él un hecho imperdonable.

—Descuida, Tsukimori. No llevo mucho tiempo esperando. ¿Quieres que paseemos un poco?

Él asintió y se puso a su lado mientras recorrían el parque lleno a esa hora de familias con niños pequeños. Era un día agradable para un paseo, pensó Kahoko. Además pasados los nervios de aquel primer encuentro, todo le parecía mucho más fácil.

—Cuéntame un poco de ti, Tsukimori. ¿Te gusta Europa? ¿Dónde estas viviendo ahora? Oír de tus conciertos es tan habitual —le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera—. Los chicos del instituto a los que doy clases no dejan de hablar de ti.

—¿Das clases en Seiso? —le preguntó el visiblemente sorprendido.

—Bueno, algo así. Soy la ayudante de Ousaki, que sí es profesor allí, así que no es que de clases yo sola, pero le echo una mano cuando tengo algo de tiempo con la universidad y él lo necesita. Además seguimos las prácticas con niños pequeños. Si tienes tiempo antes de marcharte, quizás podrías ayudarnos. Recuerdo que se te daban bastante bien.

Nada más decirlo, Kahoko se sintió como una tonta. Tsukimori era en ese momento un violinista famoso, ¿por qué motivo querría acompañarla a dar clases a un grupo de niños ruidosos y ansiosos de atención? Sin embargo cuando él la miró con cierta incredulidad y luego le sonrió, comprendió que había hecho lo correcto.

—Me encantaría —le dijo Tsukimori con sinceridad—. Puede que esté algo falto de práctica, pero me vendrá bien hacer algo diferente.

—Supongo que tu vida es un poco agotadora.

—Lo es. Y en parte ese es el motivo de mi descanso y este viaje de regreso a Japón. Necesito un tiempo para recobrarme y descansar.

—Y yo te pido que des clases —le dijo Kahoko con pesar—. Lo siento, no pensé que esto podía ser un problema para ti, Tsukimori.

—No lo es. Descuida. A veces es agradable que alguien no espere de ti más que lo básico. Sin altas expectativas. Solo poder disfrutar por un momento lo que estas haciendo.

Kahoko lo comprendía y sentía cierta tristeza por él. Tsukimori siempre había tenido tanta presión encima que en raras ocasiones podía disfrutar de la música por el simple placer de hacerlo. Las expectativas de sus padres, de sus profesores y las de él mismo habían acabado poco a poco con aquel amor sin pretensiones que sentía hacia la música. En aquello se habían diferenciado mucho, ya que para ella tocar siempre había sido un regalo, a pesar de sus fallos y no ser especialmente talentosa. Eran opuestos y sin embargo hasta cierto punto también eso los había hecho compatibles. Las dos caras de una misma moneda, quizás.

Durante las siguientes horas vagaron sin rumbo por el parque platicando sin parar y compartiendo historias de sus vidas en los años pasados y dejando que poco a poco aquella distancia se fuera difuminando. Ya no eran los mismos de cinco años atrás, cierto, pero a la vez lo esencial en ellos seguía existiendo y aquella extraña conexión que habían tenido una vez parecía dispuesta a volver a surgir.

Para Kahoko, era un poco extraño ver a aquel Len Tsukimori tan relajado, abierto y relativamente contento. Él, que era por lo general tan parco en palabras, se mostraba más que dispuesto a contarle sobre su vida en el extranjero y las cosas que había aprendido. Sí, ciertamente era extraño, pero le gustaba.

En algún momento dado, terminaron acordando ir a un café y ya de camino a casa, ella comprobó sorprendida que eran casi las seis de la tarde. Prácticamente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era mientras estaba junto a Tsukimori, pero en aquel camino de regreso a la realidad, nuevamente el silencio pareció apoderarse de ellos haciendo patente otra vez las cosas de las cuales debían hablar y el por qué aun no lo habían hecho.

Antes de llegar a casa, Tsukimori se detuvo obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Kahoko percibía lo angustiado que parecía en aquel momento y lo comprendía, porque aquella angustia también se había apoderado de ella. No era la despedida que quería para ese día. No deseaba que las cosas acabaran con una discusión absurda que los separara aun más.

—Lo siento, Hino —él le sujeto una mano y le presionó ligeramente los delgados dedos—. Siento haber roto mi promesa y no haber regresado cuando te lo prometí. Siento haberte hecho daño y el silencio que guarde durante todo este tiempo. Siempre supe que debía darte una explicación pero no sabía como hacerlo. No merezco que me perdones. Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría que pudieras hacerlo.

¿Qué podía decirle?, se preguntó Kahoko mientras contemplaba la angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro y teñía con dolor sus ojos. ¿Podía perdonarlo realmente? ¿Hacer como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido?

—Puedo intentarlo —le dijo ella sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma—. Quizas podamos volver a ser amigos y ya veremos poco a poco si las cosas tienen arreglo, Tsukimori. ¿Crees que es un trato justo?

Él asintió y con reticencia soltó su mano. Kahoko nunca había creído posible que un gesto tan simple podía ser tan doloroso. Dejar un vacío tan grande.

Tsukimori parecía deseoso de preguntarle algo más, pero le costaba bastante decidirse. Sin embargo cuando lo hiso, Kahoko deseó que hubiera seguido dudando un poco más. Aquello les hacía tanto daño a los dos…

—Tsuchiura y tú… ¿las cosas les van bien?

—Sí —le contestó ella y notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta por contener las lágrimas. Tsukimori lo sabía, claro—. Nuestra relación avanza bien. No hemos formalizado nada aun, pero quizá pronto lo hagamos.

—Yo… me alegro por ti, Hino. Por los dos —Tsukimori se apresuró a apuntar algo en un papel y tendérselo. Su número de móvil—. Puedes llamarme cuando tengas previsto lo de las prácticas. También si quieres simplemente hacerlo. Me quedo en casa de mis padres y… Gracias por este día. Ha sido maravilloso.

Cuando él ya parecía dispuesto a marcharse, la pregunta que ella había estado conteniendo durante todo el día salió al fin de sus labios. No podía seguir con aquella duda. No lo soportaba más.

—¿Por qué, Tsukimori? ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme o de recibir mis llamadas? No sabía que te ocurría y estaba tan asustada. Si no querías saber nada más de mí, hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras, pero yo… Tenía tanto miedo.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Kahoko notó como los brazos de él la envolvían para consolarla. Toda aquello era tan terriblemente injusto.

—Porque no podía seguir tocando.

Ella levantó el rostro surcado de lágrimas para mirarlo. No comprendía que quería decirle él, pero parecía tan serio. Tan terriblemente expuesto. Sin embargo cuando ella fue a decirle algo, él le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

—Sufrí un periodo de depresión. Era incapaz de volver a tocar y por ese motivo guardé las distancias. No podía decírtelo a ti. No cuando tú eras todo a lo que quería regresar. Eras la única música que yo ansiaba y aun así me avergonzaba volver contigo de ese modo. No podía fallarte cuando habías confiado en mí. No podía fallarte a ti, Kahoko, y sin embargo en mi error terminé perdiéndote.

Horas después y sola en su habitación, Kahoko volvía a llorar desconsoladamente. Por ella, por Len. Por lo que los dos habían perdido y ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar. El tiempo, no siempre curaba las heridas, en algunas ocasiones solo las empeoraba.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic y espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a los que leen y hasta la semana siguiente._

_**ShadowDancer:** Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Me alegro que el manga te haya gustado y habértelo dado a conocer. Es una historia preciosa a mi parecer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Crescendo:**

Aquel miércoles por la mañana, Kahoko se sentía bastante intranquila. La noche anterior Ousaki le había pedido que se juntaran después de su jornada en Seiso para ir a dar algunas clases infantiles. Por lo general, a ella le encantaban esos momentos, pero recordó lo acordado con Tsukimori y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Llevaba cuatro días sin saber nada de Len, a pesar de las numerosas ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de llamarlo. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? No tenía una excusa real para hacerlo, aparte del hecho de querer saber que seguía en Japón y no había vuelto a marcharse. Aparte de eso, como su relación con Ryotaro también mostraba cierta tensión, él hablar con Tsukimori le parecía abiertamente una traición hacia él.

Y ahora que necesitaba comunicarle los planes que tenían para esa tarde no se decidía a coger el teléfono, se dijo con un suspiro de frustración mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a la universidad. Lo llamaría a mediodía, se prometió. Sí. Ese día definitivamente lo haría.

Sin embargo, nada más salir de su casa deseó haberse quedado en cama. Aquel elegante coche aparcado frente a su puerta solo podía pertenecer a una persona, y no a una que quisiera ver precisamente ese día. Aun así, y obedeciendo a un hábito adquirido después de años, entró obedientemente en el vehículo cuando la puerta se abrió. La mayoría de las veces intentar oponerse a Yunoki era una causa perdida. Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo.

—Bueno días, Kahoko —le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos miel la miraba con detenimiento—. ¿Tienes algún pequeño secreto que contarme?

Gimiendo para sus adentros, se dijo que seguramente él ya estaba al tanto del regreso de Tsukimori. Azuma Yunoki era el tercer hijo de un importante familia, por lo cual sus contactos eran extensos e importantes, algo con lo que Kahoko solo podría soñar. Después de años tratando con aquel hombre, ya estaba mas o menos acostumbrada a su manera de ser, o por lo menos a su verdadera forma de ser, una que conocían muy pocos. Si no es que nadie aparte de ella. Que afortunada era, pensó con evidente ironía.

Guapo, amable y gentil, Yunoki aparentaba ser alguien a quien era difícil no apreciar o admirar, sin embargo bajo todo aquella fachada de perfección, se escondía un carácter mucho más manipular, controlador y exigente. Ambos eran uno solo, pero después de cada encuentro con él, Kahoko sentía como si hubiera tenido que lidiar con más de diez. Era agotador, porque nunca sabía que esperar.

—Yunoki, de verdad no era necesario que pasaras a recogerme. Además, estoy segura de que ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta —le dijo ella mientras se concentraba en mirar por la ventana. A pesar de su decisión de no mostrar curiosidad, al final lo miró nuevamente—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido tú?

—Ah, ¿curiosa? Bueno, lo de Tsukimori ha sido solo una casualidad. He tenido que hacer un viaje relacionado con los negocios familiares y en una pequeña recepción me he encontrado con su madre. Ella estuvo encantada de contarme de su regreso y esperaba que le diéramos una calurosa bienvenida. ¿Estas contenta, Kahoko?

Confundida, enfadada, ansiosa, un poco triste y sí, contenta. Durante los último días su vida se había convertido en un ir y venir de emociones sobre las que ella muchas veces sentía que no tenía ningún control. El regreso de Tsukimori lo había cambiado todo y no estaba segura aun de si ese cambio le terminaba de gustar o no.

—Es un amigo al que no veo hace mucho tiempo. Es lógico que esté contenta.

Azuma se inclinó levemente hacia ella lo que provocó que su largo cabello púrpura la rozase. No era un acercamiento en toda regla pero si era suficiente para perturbar su espacio y alterarla. Él le susurró al oído.

—Pequeña mentirosa. Estoy convencido de que el regreso de Tsukimori te ha alterado profundamente. Los reencuentros suelen producir eso efecto, sobre todo cuando existe un rival en el corazón de quien espera. Sería interesante saber lo que Tsuchiura opina al respecto.

Aquello era tan propio de Yunoki, pensó ella mientras miraba con alivio las conocidas calles que rodeaban la sede de la universidad. Pronto podría verse libre de él y sus pláticas inquietantes. Cuando estaban solos, siempre parecía dispuesto a ponerla en situaciones difíciles solo para divertirse.

—Lo comprende —se atrevió a aventurar Kahoko a pesar de que su última charla con Ryotaro sobre Tsukimori no había salido precisamente bien—. Él… Ryotaro sabe que hay cosas que debo aclarar con Tsukimori y este es el momento adecuado para que lo hagamos. Solo es eso, nada más.

El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada de la universidad y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, pero antes de que pidiera poner siquiera un pie fuera, Azuma le sujetó la mano para retenerla un segundo más.

—Mmm… supongo que me quedaré por aquí un tiempo más para ver a Tsukimori y sobre todo para saber como acabará esta historia tan interesante. Contigo, Kahoko, es tan difícil aburrirse. Así que se una buena niña y dame un espectáculo interesante.

Kahoko lo fulminó con la mirada y fue a apartar la mano de un tirón, pero Yunoki fue más rápido que ella y se la llevó a los labios para besarla, demorándose un minuto más de lo adecuado. Le sonrió con descaro.

—Gracias por traerme, Azuma —le dijo ella una vez fuera de su alcance—. Ha sido… interesante.

—Como siempre, el placer es mío. Y por cierto, cuando te he comentado acerca de quien lleva tanto tiempo esperando, no me refería ni a ti ni a Tsukimori —la sonrisa de Azuma se hiso aun más amplia al percibir la confusión en sus ojos—. Lo decía con Tsuchiura, porque él es quien siempre ha estado esperando: a que Tsukimori regresara para intentar conquistarte limpiamente, a que tu pena pasara para poder estar contigo. A que lo quieras algún día tanto como te quiere él a ti. Si eso es posible, aun está por verse. Que tengas un buen día, Kahoko.

Mientras observaba marcharse el coche de Azuma, Kahoko notó como el peso de todo aquello la hundía aun más. A veces, pensaba que podía odiar a aquel hombre, sobre todo porque lo que le decía solía ser verdad y la perturbaba profundamente.

Ryotaro siempre le había dado mucho más de lo que ella podía darle. Y aunque lo deseaba, no sabía si aquello podría cambiar.

Por mucho que se intentara, el corazón no obedecía órdenes de nadie.

* * *

Después de dos horas de prácticas de violín en las que apenas había podido concentrarse, Len estaba desesperado por hacer algo respecto a Kahoko. Durante los cuatro días pasados desde su último encuentro, había intentado ser paciente y no presionarla, sin embargo comenzaba a temer que ella hubiera decidido no verlo más y por ese motivo guardaba las distancias con él.

Dios, era patético.

Pensó en llamar a su madre para preguntarle como les iban las cosas en su viaje, y quizás de paso pedirle disimuladamente un consejo sobre como proseguir con aquello. Pero la sutileza no iba con ella y seguramente terminaría descubriendo cual era su problema y aconsejándolo a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

No. Llamar a su madre no era una opción.

Miró por enésima vez su móvil maldiciéndolo por no sonar. No podía seguir más así, aquel día la iría a ver aunque no fuera lo más adecuado. Pero, ¿dónde? La universidad o la academia Seiso serían los sitios más apropiados, ya que podría fingir un encuentro casual sin que pareciera que la estaba presionando, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de sus horarios. La única opción viable era su casa, pero…

Cuando oyó que su móvil sonaba y comprobó que era un número desconocido, notó como el corazón se le aceleraba de la ansiedad. Que fuera, Hino, que fuera Hino. Solo esperaba que fuera ella.

—¿Diga?

—¿Tsukimori? Soy Hino.

Len casi suspiró de alivio y se sentó para intentar calmarse un poco. Solo era una llamada telefónica, ¿qué demonios le ocurría?

—Lo sé —no, aquello estaba mal se dijo con nerviosismo—. Es decir, lo suponía.

—Bueno… espero no interrumpirte, pero como me habías dicho que te interesaba asistir a las prácticas infantiles pensé… Veras, Ousaki me ha avisado que hoy tendremos unas cuantas horas libres en la academia y quiere que las aprovechemos. Si aun estas interesado…

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a responder Len—. Solo dime donde y a que hora. Estaré allí sin falta, Hino.

La oyó reír a través de aparato y fue como si un alivio que no sabía que necesitara se metiera dentro de su cuerpo. Ella siempre había tenido aquel efecto en él. Como una especie de bálsamo que calmaba lo más doloroso y duro de su vida.

—A las cuatro de esta tarde estará bien. Nos encontramos en la entrada de la academia, ¿te parece?

—Claro. Nos veremos allí —Len sintió el tonto impulso de alargar un poco más la conversación pero no sabía como. Aquello nunca se le había dado bien—. Hino, gracias por esto.

—Mmm… recuerda lo agradecido que te sientes cuando estés rodeado de niños ruidosos, Tsukimori. Nos vemos esta tarde. Adiós.

Le hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas, pero su problema era siempre ese: _le hubiera gustado. Hubiera deseado. _¿Cuando cambiaria y tendría el valor suficiente para sacar fuera lo que realmente sentía? Bueno, aquel viaje era su oportunidad para arreglar muchas cosas, y quizás aquel fuera otro cabo suelto en el caos que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos un momento asimilando todo aquello. Hino lo había llamado y mantuvo su promesa de invitarlo a participar en una de sus clases, aquello era bueno. La oportunidad que había estado esperando para lograr que ella lo perdonara y poder dejar aquel punto entre ellos resulto, sin embargo tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza su conversación con Tsuchiura.

Su relación con Ryotaro Tsuchiura siempre había sido extraña, se recordó Len. Ambos talentosos. Músicos excepcionales. Y sin embargo completamente opuesto en cuanto a lo que esperaban conseguir respecto al talento que tenían. No había nada en lo que estuvieran de acuerdo pero en más de una ocasión, comprendió que de algún modo, aparte de Hino, Tsuchiura era quien mejor lo entendía y eso lo frustraba.

Era consiente de que a una parte de él mismo le atormentaba la idea de no poder ser completamente leal a lo que Tsuchiura esperaba de él: que solucionara las cosas con Hino y se largara para siempre, si fuera posible. Pero por otro lado, después de haberla visto nuevamente, sabía que no podría conformarse solo con una amistad, porque una parte de su corazón siempre ansiaría aquello que pudo tener y dejó escapar.

¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba Len una y otra vez. Si intentaba arreglar las cosas con Hino seguramente Tsuchiura lo odiaría el resto de su vida, algo lógico si se tenía en cuenta que estaba pensando en quitarle a su novia. Y en el caso que dejara todo tal cual, estaba seguro que una vez lejos de ella, no tendría paz mental nunca más en su vida. En una ocasión sobrevivió a esa separación a pesar de lo difícil que fue, pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo otra vez.

Por el momento, se dijo, era mejor vivir las cosas como vinieran. Disfrutar de las oportunidades que Hino le fuera dando y seguir el consejo de su madre para intentar recuperarse un poco después de aquellos años de continuo desgaste.

Aquella tarde la vería, disfrutaría de su compañía y aquella risa fácil que le había llegado al corazón. Durante unas cuantas horas podría fingir que aquel error cometido años atrás jamás había existido y que aquella felicidad robada en verdad le pertenecía, aunque fuera un poco.

Durante años, había sido alguien que luchaba incansablemente por conseguir sus objetivos, se dijo Len. No recordaba en que momento de su vida había dejado de hacerlo. De que le importara.

Quizas, cuando perdió a Hino, también extravió su camino. Y quería volver a encontrarlo.

* * *

Kahoko llegó corriendo a la puerta del instituto en el mismo momento en que Tsukimori también llegaba a ella. Él le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a la que ella le contestó con un gesto de la mano para pedirle que esperara un momento mientras recobraba el aliento. Necesitaba hacer más ejercicio, se recordó con desgana.

—Atraso… en clases… —logró decir mientras comenzaba a respirar con normalidad y le sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Preparado, Tsukimori? Te advierto que será una jornada agotadora.

—No lo puede ser más que horas y horas de prácticas para un concierto.

—Oh, no me hagas recordarte después que te lo advertí. Esos chicos son incansables. Te volverán locos.

Kahoko no pudo evitar que el entusiasmo que siempre la embargaba cuando iba a dar aquellas clases se reflejara en su voz. Tsukimori también debió percatarse de ello porque le devolvió la sonrisa, algo bastante extraño en él.

Durante un breve instante se quedaron así. Atrapados en aquel momento, pendientes cada uno del otro como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Una conexión extraña a la vez que elemental, como si fuera lo correcto. Lo que siempre habían estado esperando.

Un rápido saludo los sacó de su estado de ensoñación, y Kahoko con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, se giró a saludad a Ousaki que acababa de llegar junto a ellos y parecía encantado con la presencia de Tsukimori.

—Len Tsukimori —le dijo Ousaki mientras le tendía alegremente la mano que el otro chico aceptó—. Que sorpresa más agradable tenerte nuevamente por aquí.

—También me alegro de verte, Ousaki —respondió Tsukimori—. No llevo aun muchos días en la ciudad, por lo que solo me he encontrado con Hino. Espero que no te moleste el haberme presentado hoy aquí para acompañarlos a las clases. Pensé que sería agradable recordar un poco.

—Claro que no. Mientras más seamos, mejor, además todo lo que se oye sobre ti son alabanzas hacia lo extraordinarias que son tus presentaciones, y te felicito por ello. Pero es bueno tenerte aquí simplemente como un exestudiante más de Seiso. Keiichi Shimizu y Aoi Kaji estarán entusiasmados con tu visita.

Tsukimori la miró intrigado y un poco inquieto. Kahoko se regañó mentalmente por haber olvidado comentarle aquello, pero había pensado que ninguno de sus amigos se presentaría aquel día a las prácticas ya que tanto Kaji como Keiichi le habían dicho que probablemente tendrían cosas que hacer.

—No sabía que ellos participaban también —le dijo Tsukimori a Ousaki pero pareció relajarse un poco—. Me alegrará verlos.

—No pueden venir tan a menudo como me gustaría pero ambos hacen el esfuerzo. Lo mismo Kazuki Hihara y Ryotaro Tsuchiura. Incluso a veces Yunoki y Fujuumi se nos unen. Pero generalmente vamos rotándonos, y solo en contados ocasiones podemos reunirnos todos. Con tu estadía en Japón sería algo bonito, ¿no crees? Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y acordar un día para una reunión de grupo.

—Claro —dijo Len y le lanzó una mirada implorante a Kahoko mientras Ousaki no les prestaba atención.

En aquel momento Kahoko podría haberse echado a reír al ver lo angustiado que parecía él con todo aquello. Era tan propio de Tsukimori sentirse incomodo con las muestras de afecto. Podía ser un prodigio con el violín y un músico famoso, pero en lo relativo a tratar con las personas, estaba bastante limitado y por eso en muchas ocasiones podía resultar bastante intratable.

—Ousaki, no lo presiones más —intervino Kahoko y tomó a su maestro del brazo guiándolo hacia el coche para poner fin a la difícil situación de Len—. Primero concentrémonos en la clase de hoy. Si Tsukimori no sale corriendo luego de haberse enfrentado a ella, ya pensaremos en que hacer después.

Giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Tsukimori que los seguía bastante más tranquilo. Ella le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le sonreía y tuvo el placer de ver que él también lo hacía. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le bastaba por el momento, pero estaba decidida a lograr que Tsukimori riera abiertamente algún día.

Aquel pensamiento la sorprendió un poco pero tuvo que reconocer que era algo que sentía realmente. A lo mejor las cosas entre ellos ya no podrían ser como soñaron tiempo atrás, pero una amistad seguía siendo posible y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por conseguirla y si con eso podía lograr que la vida tan triste y seria de Tsukimori se llenara de un poquito más de color, ella lo haría. Kahoko Hino nunca se daba por vencida, y no comenzaría ha hacerlo en ese momento. Sobre todo con algo tan importante.

Mmm… sí. Llenar de colores un mundo teñido de gris le parecía la tarea más importante de su vida.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic y espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y a quienes han dejado comentarios. Hasta la próxima semana._

_**Wyrth:** La verdad es que sí, ha salido bastante más dramático de que lo tenía en mente en un comienzo pero va a tener un final feliz, sin duda._

_**ShadowDancer:** Gracias por tus palabras, y sí, tendrá un final feliz aunque les quede sufrir aun un poco. Por lo menos este capítulo no ha estado tan triste como los anteriores, ¿verdad?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dueto:**

Para Len, tener que compartir su tiempo con demasiadas personas siempre había sido agotador. No se le daba muy bien aquello de ser agradable y comunicativo, por lo cual en vez de pasar desapercibido que era lo que siempre deseaba, terminaban considerándolo desagradable y altanero. Lo odiaba, porque sabía que no podía cambiar aunque quisiera, sin embargo esa tarde estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por Hino. Quería que para ella aquel encuentro fuera especial y no considerara un error el haberlo invitado.

A pesar del comentario de ella sobre que los niños se le daban bien, él consideraba que no era así. Puede que se relajara un poco más con ellos ya que no tenían altas expectativas que debiera cumplir y además no parecía molestarles sus pocas palabras y escasas sonrisas. Así que armándose de valor siguió obedientemente a Ousaki hacia su destino.

Nada más verla, los niños corrieron a saludar a Hino con un parloteo interminable y efusivas muestras de afecto que ella devolvía encantada. Len se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando como hechizado, y su vergüenza fue aún mayor cuando notó que alguien más estaba siendo participe de toda aquella escena.

Aoi Kaji no había cambiado gran cosa desde sus días en Seiso, pensó Len. Alto, rubio, guapo y encantador, seguramente seguiría teniendo tras de si a buena parte de las mujeres que lo conocían. En su momento, él lo había odiado un poco por lo interesado que parecía en Hino, sin embargo con el tiempo fue capaz de comprender que por lo menos aquel encaprichamiento no era mutuo y que ella solo lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—Esta si que es una buena sorpresa. El mismísimo Len Tsukimori ha regresado —le dijo Kaji con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y le tendió la mano para saludarlo—. Veo que no te has demorado mucho en buscar a Kahoko. Me alegro.

Sí, ese era Kaji. Sin sutilezas y directo al punto que quería llegar. Y quizás fuera mejor así, se dijo. Por lo menos no tendría que fingir con respecto a lo que más le importaba y había motivado su regreso a Japón.

—Me alegro de verte, Kaji —le dijo Len y miró nuevamente a Hino que estaba repartiendo abrazos a besos a un grupo de niñitas—. Y tienes razón, tenía que volver a verla.

—Mmm… Deberías quedarte por aquí un tiempo. Quizas puedan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. Siempre pensé que terminaría siendo tu novia, ¿sabes? Eran tan distintos pero entre ustedes constantemente parecía haber… algo —Kaji saludo con una gesto de la mano y una sonrisa a Ousaki antes de volver a concentrarse en él—. Es la novia de Ryotaro, aunque supongo que estarás al tanto de ello. También hacen una bonita pareja. Parecen felices.

Justamente lo que deseaba oír, se dijo con desgana. Que Hino tenía con otro la felicidad que él le había negado. Cada vez se sentía peor.

—Yo solo necesitaba verla para aclarar algunas cosas.

Kaji le dio una palmada en el hombro y le señaló a Hino.

—Es la primera vez que la veo tan feliz en cinco años. Es raro, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esa expresión hasta ahora. Luego seguiremos platicando, Ousaki me necesita un momento.

Len lo vio marchar sintiendo como una sensación extraña se expendía por su pecho ante las palabras que aquel chico. Hino parecía más contenta desde su llegada y él no podía evitar alegrarse por ello.

—¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo, Tsukimori?

Se volvió a mirarla y notó como se sonrojaba un poco. Que tonto era.

—No. Claro que no —se apresuró a decirle—. Solo me ha sorprendido ver a Kaji. ¿También continuó con sus estudios de música?

—Supongo que pensar eso es lo normal, pero no. Cuando termine sus estudios de económicas seguramente seguirá los pasos de su padre en política. Se le da bien eso de motivar a mucha gente, ¿verdad? —le dijo Hino y se rió—. Nunca será un músico excepcional como tú, Tsukimori. Pero ama tocar y eso es lo que más importa en este lugar.

—No he dicho lo contrario.

—Lo sé. Solo quería que lo tuvieras presente —Hino lo tomó de la mano sorprendiéndolo un poco y lo arrastró hacia una de las puertas del fondo en la que había una sala que parecía estar vacía—. Quiero que veas a alguien.

En un comienzo, a Len le costó un poco reconocerlo, ya que estaba centrado en el instrumento que estaba preparando y no parecía ser consiente de nada de lo que le rodeaba. Pero cuando se volvió a mirarlos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Es era Shimizu? No lo podía creer. Seguía siendo un joven que llamaba la atención inmediatamente por sus hermosos rasgos, su cabello dorado y aquel aire un poco angelical. Pero había crecido, y mucho. Aunque supuso que era lógico. Cuando él se marchó a Europa, Shimizu no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años. Ya tenía que estar por la veintena.

—Hey, Keiichi, mira a quien tenemos aquí —le dijo Kahoko con una sonrisa a su amigo—. Tsukimori ha decidido venir a ayudarnos un poco, ¿que te parece? Entre ambos seguramente dejaran sorprendidos a todos.

—Ah… me alegra volver a verte, Tsukimori —le dijo Shimizu y le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. He oído mucho sobre ti. Tu música como siempre es maravillosa. Me encantaría poder volver a tocar contigo. Sí, me gustaría mucho.

—Keiichi es el mejor alumno de violinchello de la universidad de Seiso, y también es considerado una de las promesas más jóvenes y con expectativas más altas. ¿No te parece fantástico?

Hino parecía una madre orgullosa contando los logros de su hijo preferido, pensó Len y tuvo ganas de reír. Siempre había pensado que aquel chico tenía mucho talento así que aquellas noticias no le sorprendían, pero sí se alegraba muchísimo por él.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Shimizu. Ya para mí también será un placer volver a tocar contigo.

—Y con Kahoko.

Len notó como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón ante aquella afirmación. Durante los años pasados, en muchas ocasiones había pensado en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado volver a tocar con ella, pero hasta el momento no había tenido ni la oportunidad ni el valor para pedírselo. Y en aquel momento, con unas pocas palabras, Shimizu había expuesto uno de sus más grandes deseos.

Miró a Hino que parecía tan sorprendida como él y visiblemente avergonzada.

—Tsukimori tiene demasiado talento para tocar con alguien como yo, Keiichi, así que deja de decir tonterías. Además hoy hemos venido a dar clases, ¿recuerdas? Pero Ousaki ha comentado lo mucho que le gustaría verlos actuar juntos a ambos.

—Y a mi me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos —insistió Shimizu y los miró un poco sorprendido por su falta de cooperación—. Tu música, Kahoko, siempre ha sido muy hermosa. Pero cuando tocas con Tsukimori, es algo maravilloso. Yo deseo volver a oír eso.

Hino le lanzó una mirada suplicante para que los sacara de aquel embrollo, ya que Shimizu podía ser muy obcecado en sus ideas. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo supo que esa era su oportunidad. Quería volver a tocar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, ya que en aquellos momentos que habían compartido juntos, siempre supo que la conexión de sus emociones era perfecta. Cuando tocaban no había secretos ni miedos absurdos. Él podía enseñarle lo que había en su corazón y a la vez ver lo que existía en el de ella.

—A mi también —dijo él y notó la incredulidad de ella—. A mi también me encantaría volverá tocar contigo, Hino. ¿Me harías ese favor?

—Yo… sí. Claro que sí —dijo ella presurosa y sonrojada. Sin embargo, parecía contenta—. Tengo que ir a separar los grupos para las clases. Nos veremos luego.

Len la vio marchar sintiendo como crecía su expectación y su anhelo. Su relación con Hino se estaba complicando pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y notó que Shimizu lo miraba con atención y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Siempre es complicado encontrar la melodía perfecta. Pero cuando lo haces, no hay nada más bello en este mundo. Cuando tocas junto a ella siempre he creído que es perfecto.

Y él también lo creía, se dijo Len. Levantó el estuche de su violín para enseñárselo al chico y le indicó su violinchello.

—¿Quieres practicar un poco?

Por lo menos él lo necesitaba desesperadamente para dejar de pensar por lo menos un segundo en Hino y las ganas que tenía de estar junto a ella.

* * *

—No comprendo porqué sigo viniendo a este sitio cuando sé que terminaré destrozado —se quejó Kaji mientras se masajeaba con cara de dolor el hombro izquierdo—. Parece que Tsukimori se lo está pasando bien.

—Sí. Tenía mis dudas al respecto pero creo que ha sido una buena idea.

Kahoko miró hacía donde él se encontraba enseñando con paciencia a un grupo de niños y notó como se sonrojaba. Durante las dos horas transcurridas desde su llegada, sentía como si algo dentro de ella estuviera cambiando sin remedio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Tsukimori. Si es que en algún momento había dejado de estarlo, claro.

Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien de aquello, pero no sabía con quien. Todas sus amigas adoraban a Ryotaro, bueno, puede que Nami no llegara a ese extremo, pero por lo menos lo soportaba más que a Tsukimori y era obvio que en aquel asunto su novio no podría serle de ayuda. Dios, Dios, Dios. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía sentir o como actuar.

—Aun sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kaji pero negó con un gesto cuando ella fue a responderle—. No me digas nada. Es algo evidente y sé que te hace daño porque estas con Ryotaro.

—No sé que hacer, Kaji. Estoy tan confundida —le dijo ella notando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Quiero a Ryotaro, de verdad, pero las cosas que siento con Tsukimori… Él se va a marchar nuevamente.

Kaji le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le sonrió.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es aclarar lo que sientes aquí —él le dio unos leves golpecitos con el dedo en el corazón y le guiñó un ojo—. Has de comprender que inevitablemente alguien terminará sufriendo y sobre todo debes dejar de creer que algo tan simple como el que uno de ellos se marche y el otro se quede determine tu decisión. Si decides quedarte con Ryotaro y eres feliz aquí, pues sigues a su lado. Pero si el corazón te dice que tienes que estar con Tsukimori y él debe marcharse, entonces lo sigues y punto.

—¡Pero no podría…!

Kaji le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

—Si llegara a presentarse ese caso, entiende que puedes y debes. ¿Acaso no te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho hace cinco años? —Kaji sonrió aun más al ver en la expresión de ella que tenía razón—. Ya no eres una niña, Kahoko. Tus sentimientos y tus emociones son las de una mujer. No lo olvides.

—Gracias, Kaji —le dijo ella y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—De nada, pero para que lo sepas, deberías haberme elegido a mí. Hubiera sido un novio perfecto.

Kahoko soltó una carcajada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada color miel de Tsukimori, notó como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Lo saludo con un gesto de la mano y fue a reunirse con el grupo que estaba rodeando a Ousaki.

—Venga ya, niños. Tranquilos —les dijo él mientras instaba a los pequeños a sentarse de forma ordenada—. Hora de las presentaciones antes de irnos a casa. ¿Quieren oír un poco de música?

A Kahoko, el entusiasmo que mostraban los pequeños siempre le había parecido algo reconfortante. No importaba lo complicada que estuvieran las cosas, siempre que tuviera la música de su violín y aquellos momentos, podría se feliz.

Durante la hora siguiente interpretaron diferentes piezas para su público infantil, tanto como solistas, en dueto o grupo. Los niños no parecían reparar en si había errores y disfrutaban muchísimo de todo aquello. Sin embargo las presentaciones de Shimizu y Tsukimori fueron simplemente extraordinarias, y cuando tocaron juntos, Kahoko pensó que aquello era algo verdaderamente precioso, que lograría conmover hasta el corazón mas duro. Los dos tenían tanto talento…

Al recordar que Tsukimori le había dicho que deseaba tocar con ella, notó como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago por los nervios. Había mejorado mucho desde sus días en el instituto, y lo sabía, pero aun así Kahoko era consiente de que jamás podría igualarse al nivel de él y eso la preocupaba.

Algunas malas costumbres era simplemente imposible eliminarlas, pensó ella con resignación.

Después de la última interpretación de Shimizu y Tsukimori, notó con terror que todos se giraban a mirarla cuando él con un gesto la instó a que se acercara. Sonrió con nerviosismo y como una autómata dio un paso tras otro hasta llegar a su lado justo en el momento que Keiichi se ponía de pie para retirarse.

—Me las pagaras por esto, Keiichi —le susurró cuando pasó a su lado. Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Kahoko?

—Olvídalo —le dijo ella con resignación y miró a Len—. ¿Has pensado que quieres tocar?

—Ave María, ¿te parece bien?

A ella le hubiera gustado decirle que no, pero al ver la expresión esperanzada en los ojos de Tsukimori, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Asintió intentando darse ánimos, y ocupó su lugar.

A pesar de su miedo inicial, una vez producidas las primeras notas, lo demás pareció fluir solo. Era increíble como algo tan simple podía convertirse en aquel mar de emociones y sentimientos entre ambos. Kahoko tocaba para Tsukimori y lo sabía, como también comprendía que de algún modo él lo hacía para ella.

Aquello, pensó, era maravilloso.

Desde él primer momento en que ella le oyó tocar, supo que su música se le había metido en el corazón. No las interpretaciones perfectas que admiraban a todo el mundo, sino aquellas que Tsukimori tocaba solo porque amaba la música. Amaba el violín de tal forma que sus sentimientos se transmitían a través de él.

Quizas de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a él, pensó en el instante mismo que daban por terminada su presentación. Aquella confirmación la dejó completamente sorprendida aunque debía reconocer que era verdad. Se había enamorado de él hacia cinco años y esos sentimientos no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Poco a poco volvió a la realidad y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Tsukimori que la miraba fijamente, como si intentara leer lo que estaba escrito en su mente. En su corazón.

El silencio reinante la sorprendió un poco y prestó atención a su improvisada audiencia, quienes los miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro, pero sumidos aun en aquel mutismo producido por la emoción. Hasta que alguien aplaudió, y el resto siguió su ejemplo.

Los felicitaron una y otra vez por aquella interpretación aunque ella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían consternada aun por todo lo que había ocurrido. Las despedidas siguientes y los acuerdos a los que hubiera llegado no los recordaba, aparte del hecho de que sonreía a todo el mundo y ellos parecían darse por satisfechos con eso.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando de camino a casa junto a Tsukimori, y ninguno de ellos parecía saber que decir.

Durante los minutos siguientes avanzaron en silencio, pero antes de llegar a la calle donde ella vivía, él la detuvo.

—Lo de hoy, ha sido maravilloso —le dijo Tsukimori e inesperadamente sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Muchas gracias, Hino.

Ella solo pudo asentir. Dios, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y sin embargo en ese momento ninguna de ellas era capaz de salir de sus labios. Seguía enfada con Len por como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos hacia años pero después de oír su confesión podía entenderlo. Sí, seguía enfadada, todavía no podía perdonarlo del todo pero lo amaba y necesitaba saber que él podía ser feliz. Quizas sin ella.

—¿Por qué solo puedo tocar contigo de esta manera, Tsukimori? No es justo —le dijo en el momento que notaba como un sollozo escapaba de su pecho—. No es justo y debería odiarte por ello.

Sintió que sus brazos la envolvían y trató de contener las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Estaba cansada de llorar. No quería sufrir más.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Kahoko —él le acarició el cabello logrando que se relajara un poco—. Supongo que de algún modo, tú y yo formamos un buen dueto. ¿No te parece?

Ella se rió y suspiró sintiéndose más calmada, sin embargo cuando quiso apartarse, Tsukimori la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—No sé que va a ocurrir entre nosotros, Kahoko. Por mi parte, mi corazón y mi cabeza desean dos cosas distintas y temo hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho, sin embargo quiero que sepas una cosa, y es que a pesar de todo estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado durante años y no creo que pueda cambiarlo. Te amo.

Él la soltó finalmente y Kahoko se sintió un poco desvalida sin su cercanía. Cuando lo vio acercar su rostro al de ella, pensó que iba a besarla, sin embargo le dio un casto beso en la frente y se marchó.

No podía creerlo. Len Tsukimori le acababa de declarar que la amaba y la dejaba allí, sola y en medio de la calle sin saber que hacer. Dios, él era tan… tan…

Se echó a reír y emprendió el camino que llevaba a su casa. Que día más extraño, pensó. Sobre todo porque acababa de comprender que seguía complemente enamorada de Tsukimori y él le había dicho que la amaba. Y que formaban un buen dueto.

Curioso, pero ella también lo creía. El problema radicaba, en que también quería a otro hombre lo suficiente como para desear no hacerle daño.

Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo cinco correspondiente a esta semana. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima._

_**ShadowDancer:** Bueno, es verdad que Yunoki pone un poco nerviosa y como puedes ver ya han ido apareciendo más personajes. Gracias por seguir la historia y espero te siga gustando._


End file.
